


Toxic Relationship

by ashyfur524



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 19:39:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8414047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashyfur524/pseuds/ashyfur524
Summary: "There is no revenge you could ever conceive of that will come close to what I will exact upon you one day, Starlight Glimmer!" To the young unicorn, the fallen Queen's words were just a looming threat in the far-off horizon. Years later, and only now do they make sense.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be posting the designs of the OC's used on my DeviantArt page, ashyfur524.deviantart.com as soon as I can. 
> 
> (Writing this to take a break from Hamiltrash everywhere, see I can write other things..)

The hallways of the castle echoed with anxious hoofsteps as Trixie Lulamoon paced back and forth, awaiting her judgement at the order of Princess Twilight. The doors to the throne room swung open, and the Princess of Friendship gave her a warm smile as her girlfriend threw her hooves around her. Starlight snuggled into Trixie’s chest, humming happily as she practically squealed with delight.

 

“I take it she agreed to help us when the time came.. Right..?” Trixie smiled down at the jubilant unicorn. Starlight nodded eagerly, smoothing out her mane.

 

“No gender-switch spell has ever been successfully cast for more than about two minutes, and I was suspecting that we’d want more time~..” Starlight wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, causing the blue unicorn to blush furiously.

 

“Glimmy, we’re in public~!” Trixie coddled as her girlfriend kissed her forehead.

 

“I know! Can’t I be excited, we can have a foal now!” Twilight watched her sole pupil with a bemused expression, but she couldn’t deny that she was happy for Starlight. Ever since she had set off down the path of reformation, Starlight Glimmer had certainly turned over a new leaf. With her best friend/girlfriend, Trixie, by her side, Starlight radiated confidence. 

 

The two mares absconded to Starlight’s room, enjoying each other in a lovey-dovey cuddle pile, their blushing interrupted by the occasional nose-boops and “I love you”s. They were in a love-filled euphoria, and this radiating show of affection did not go unnoticed. 

 

A young changeling drone wandered the moonlit streets of Ponyville, their disguise seemingly perfect before a bright pink aura nearly blinded them. Their eyes scanned for the origin, and they eagerly ran towards the palace, their feathered Pegasus wings spreading as they powered towards the home of Princess Twilight. They hovered in front of a window, drinking in the powerful surge of passion before smiling. They must tell their Queen of this discovery. She would be happy to hear that there was a weakness to be exploited. 

 

-0-0-0-0-   

 

Queen Chrysalis’ hooves grazed the earth beneath her, the newly formed Hive still feeling strange. She inspected the newest brood of eggs with a small smile, bathing them in a steady stream of affection before her love was interrupted by the fluttering of paper-thin wings.

 

“Your Majesty, I have received the most wonderful news!” A young drone smiled anxiously up at their Queen, their fangs bared with glee. Chrysalis nodded.

 

“Go on, then, Apidae.. Report..” The drone saluted briefly before beaming up at their Queen.

 

“Starlight Glimmer has a special somepony, My Queen!” A cruel grin spread across the Queen’s face. She practically purred at the news. 

  
“Excellent~..”


End file.
